Gnomeo and Juliet: Truth Or Dare Show (repost)
by TheForgottensTime
Summary: This is a repost. I was allowed to continue this fanfic! So come in and enjoy giving hell to the gang! TMNTLover2's characters have not been replaced.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright ya'll remember in December when TMNTLover posted a truth or dare show. Well I asked to continue it and I am. I guess I'm doing this cuz I have nothing to do. Everyone is asleep and I'm bored. :/ so enjoy!**

"On a beautiful day in the Laurence garden birds were chirping, wind was blowing, the sky was ever so blue and A family of gnomes were tied up against the greenhouse because they refused to cooperate." A young Gnome said. " T! We don't wanna do this!" Jesse complained. "What! I can't hear you, I have selective hearing and you aren't a selection." She told him. "Am I?" Asked Gnomeo. "No! So you are gathered here today for a reason! And that reason is to play truth or dare! You will take each question or, have mercy on you if it's from Micky, Dare these nice-wait- these people have waiting for you! No backing out or you are a totally Wuss! I will a dare-er person will come into the garden and have 1 dare they can use on any of you! I will give them an intro! ANY QUESTIONS!" The girl asked like a drill sergeant. "Uh yeah ca-" "NO!" She cut una off. Una frowned. "You didn't let me finish." She muttered.

TMNTLover stopped then stood up strait "Well I see you made a rush over here?" She said to the person behind her. None of the gnomes could see who it was. "I came a soon as I heard." A familiar voice said that made Gnomeo's eyes widen. "No. NO NO NO!GET ME OUT OF HERE!" He shouted. "HELP!OH MY GOD WE'RE GONNA DIE!"He cried out. "What! Who is that?" Rhino asked. "THE DEVIL!"Gnomeo squirmed. The guest stepped into the light. "My, my,my what have we here?" The brunette smirked. "Micky." Gnomeo said still trying to escape. "I thought you said it was the devil...oh wait now I get it you said devil because she's hotter than hell!" Rhino checked her out. That made Gnomeo confused "No I mean she's merciless." He told the short purple gnome.

"Boy I'll say! Bow-wow-ow have mercy!" He flirted with her. Micky laughed "At least it's better than Gnomeo's pick up lines!" The host stepped up "So Micky what are your Dares?" Micky whispered in her ear. "You're evil! That's perfect." She looked at Gnomeo. Gnomeo tried to cross his legs."I think I just peed. I'm scared." He said Juliet felt his hand "Hey, Micky loves me, I'm sure she'll take it easy on you." She reassured her husband.

Gnomeo stood at the top of the greenhouse. "SEE!? I told you she'd take it easy on you!" Juliet shouted. "Mum, where is dad supposed to jump?" Una asked. "No where." Micky butted in. "WHAT?!" She exclaimed. "You're crazy!" Una looked up at her dad. "You're hot!" Rhino joined. "Uh-huh." Micky glanced at rhino. "I feel awkward." She stated. Then turned her attention to Gnomeo. "JUMP ALREADY AND QUIT CRYING!" She teased.

Gnomeo was shaking like crazy. _It's cool, I just jump into the small pool then go change my pants. _ He thought. "Yeah. How hard can it be?" He whispered. He looked down and the ground seemed to move farther away. "Ah, that hard. And I just realized I'm afraid of heights."

"Jump already Gnomeo!" TMNTLover shouted. "Jump!" Benny yelled. Gnomeo readied himself. "This is crazy, this is crazy, this is crazy!" He said to himself. Gnomeo tools deep breath and jumped. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" Gnomeo's scream was muffled by water. When resurfaced he shouted in joy "I'M ALIVE!HAHA!NOT TODAY MICK!" Micky rolled her eyes. "You're alright. You're in one peice." She shrugged. "YAY!" He cheered. But as soon as he got out,his finsterwallies was as clear a day. "Oh wow!" Juliet ran to him. "You okay,love?" She asked. He shook his head no. Juliet kissed his cheek. "You're okay." She helped him walk. "Um Jules wh-when we g-get to the r-room, do you t-think you c-c-can calm me down?" He winked at her. "Nope, stay scared until this is over." She laughed.

Everyone waited for the next guest to arrive. Micky stuck around to watch so she and Juliet caught up. When T came back they sat up. "Hehe. The guest couldn't make it over here, but I got a text! Awesome1000 dares Gnomeo to wrestle Juliet in front of your parents!" She said hold back laughter. Lord redbrick and Lady B entered the garden. Gnomeo looked up at the sky. "Why me?" He asked. "Because you born to die." TMNTLover told him. "What?" He asked. "It's destiny." She said, then leaving him to process that. "Boy, if you Hurt juliet I'll slaughter you." Lord Redbrick warned. "Thanks for wishing me luck! And I think I'm gonna be the hurt one. Just have an ambulance ready." Gnomeo said. "Eh, true." He agreed.

Gnomeo and Juliet grabbed each other and pulled themselves to the ground. Gnomeo pinned her down "5,4,3-" Juliet pushed Gnomeo off of her and put him in an hold. "That's it!" Gnomeo said when he broke it. He pulled Juliet towards him and got her in a head lock!"GNOMEO!" Lord r shouted. Gnomeo got a little scared and let go, giving Juliet the opportunity to put Gnomeo in an arm bar. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" "Say it! Say uncle!" She demanded. "Never!"he refused. Juliet pulled harder. "Kick his ass!" Jesse cheered his mother-in-law on. "Dad beat her! Don't say it!" Una shouted at her dad. "Gnomeo! I swear to god if you try it!" Lord R scowled. "Gnomeo if you hurt juliet I will personally bury in fertilizer!" Lady B threats. He looked back at his friends telling him to whoop her behind then back at his parents. It was driving him crazy. "Say it, Gnomeo!" Juliet demanded! "Take him down a step, Juliet!" Micky cheered. "Pull up, Jules! BREAK HIS ARM!" Gnomeo was either to be called a girl and weak for the rest of his life or be hated by his mum and father-in-law. "UNCLE!" Gnomeo shouted. "WHAT WAS THAT!"

"UNCLE! U-N-C-L-E!" He repeated. "Damn I wanted to hear bones crack." T and Micky thought.

"Well, Gnomeo is now wuss and this here chapter is over for now! Hope you enjoyed playing Truth or Dare with us Micky!" The young but evil hostess said. "It was fun seeing Gnomeo Jump off a Greenhouse." She admitted. "We'll see you next time!"

Hey** so this chapter is over! Someone woke up. So I'm gonna talk to em. Hope you enjoyed this chapter the iPod is on low battery so I had to stop before it died on me. Peace out I'm not bord anymore.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi so I'm not exactly sure if And how I'm gonna Finnish this one so sorry!**


End file.
